In internal combustion engines a high compression ratio has a positive effect upon an efficiency of the internal combustion engine. Compression ratio is typically defined as a ratio of an entire cylinder cavity before compression to a remaining cylinder cavity after compression. In internal combustion engines with external ignition, in particular gasoline engines that have a fixed compression ratio, the compression ratio, however, may only be selected high enough so that a so-called “knocking” of the internal combustion engine is prevented during full load operations. However, for much more prevalent partial load operations of the internal combustion engine, thus for a lower cylinder charge the compression ratio can be selected at a higher level without “knocking” occurring. The important partial load operations of an internal combustion engine can be improved when the compression ratio is variably adjustable. In order to adjust the compression ratio systems with variable connecting rod length are known.